


The Boys Are Back

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Photographs, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Slide show vid created for a challenge in the Starsky & Hutch 911 Community on LJ in 2009.





	The Boys Are Back

**Author's Note:**

> Old .wmv (windows movie maker) file that "should" play on most video players after downloading. Played on Google streaming when tested. Looks best on a smaller screen because of the resolution.

Available on The Wayback Machine Internet Video Archive: [The Boys Are Back In Town](https://archive.org/details/shtheboysareback)

Also on Google Drive: [The Boys Are Back In Town](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18c9MQHtPkLL8YfPy8ypBBtZS4GyJ2__Y/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
